Fake Date
by thekawaiifangirl
Summary: Hikaru finally confesses to Haruhi, and they start to go out! Everything's perfect. Until someone tries to sabotage them... Hika/Haru.
1. Notices

**Hey everyone! I have a new story out! It was just something I thought about and decided to write so here it is! I hope you enjoy! It's probably really sucky though. :P review afterwards please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

**Warning: This is just me being paranoid, but I don't think I need to change the rating because nothing too serious goes on in this story, but if there are any "minors" lurking around, just be mindful there's some minor language. If I get any complaints, then I will change the rating. But please don't kill me because of some words. Thank you!**

**~thegurlwhowrites7865**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Host Club!"<p>

"The Hitachiin Twins are the best!" The girls squeal. Hikaru and Kaoru give a slight bow. Hikaru glances over at Haruhi and winks. Haruhi takes immediate notice and rolls her eyes. She goes off to serve some incoming guests. Tamaki notices as well. He narrows his eyes at Hikaru, only to find him entertaining the ladies with the "forbidden brotherly love" trick. Haruhi is normally going around, being a good host/hostess. Tamaki takes one last suspicious glare, then goes off somewhere.

Soon, the Host Club closes for the day and everyone plops down in a seat. Hikaru and Haruhi accidentally end up lying against each other, but too tired to notice, sigh contentedly. Kaoru suppresses a laugh, while Tamaki wears his coveted annoyed expression. Finally, Haruhi sits up,

"So, does anyone need any homework help? I can only do it now, because I won't have time later." Honey-senpai jumps up,

"I have to finish a project! But Takashi is helping me with that, so no thanks, Haru-chan!" Haruhi looks around expectantly at everyone, but no one else speaks up. Just as Haruhi stood to gather her things, Hikaru stands and pronounces,

"I need some assistance in my algebra. Please, Haruhi?" Haruhi sets her things back down, and faces Hikaru,

"Okay, then. Let's go to the table, and I'll help you." She says. While Haruhi and Hikaru work, Kaoru sits with Tamaki, directly facing the two,

"Hikaru always makes top grades in algebra. It's his best subject. He doesn't need help…" Kaoru says. Tamaki scratches his chin in thought. Kaoru laughs out loud,

"Do you see his face? It's priceless! THIS needs to be in the school newspaper. It will read, 'Hitachiin Smitten'." Tamaki stares at Kaoru in horror,

"Smitten? Hikaru? For-for…Ha…ru…hi…?"

"Well, yeah. Who else?" Kaoru smirks. Instantaneously, Tamaki feels his face shrink further and further back,

"Um, boss? There's no need for that." Kaoru says in annoyance at his senpai's behavior,

"No need? My Haruhi has an admirer!" Tamaki says out loud,

"Uhh, yeah. Well, it was bound to happen. This _is _high school after all."

"Not for my Haruhi! As her daddy, I strictly forbid this! Oh wait, I take that back, I take that back. Ohh, why Haruhi? WHY?" Tamaki shrinks back again. By now, the rest of the Host Club has gathered around by Kaoru and Tamaki. Kyoya face-palms himself at Tamaki's ridicule.

Back with Hikaru and Haruhi, Haruhi is explaining the problem in great depth to Hikaru. But Hikaru doesn't listen (why would her? He knows this stuff already.) Instead, he looks at Haruhi. The way her hair perfectly compliments her face, her eyes sparkling in delight at this algebra problem; and a smile, played beautifully, constantly meeting his eyes and making Hikaru's insides flutter. He realizes he's probably staring and drooling, so he gathers his composure and pays attention to Haruhi,

"And you finally get the answer. Simple enough?"

"Yes, thanks so much Haruhi." Hikaru says,

"You're most welcome." Haruhi replies with a smile. She gathers her things once more and waves goodbye to the Host Club. They all wave back. Hikaru's insides still flutter with excitement and one thing is on his mind: Haruhi.


	2. In Denial

_Konichiwa everyone! Arigato gozaimasu to everyone who favorited and reviewed the last chapter! I know i'm a bit late on the update, but i've been really busy. Don't think that i haven't been updating it, cuz my notebook is full of new chapters, and as soon as I can get free time, I will post them! PROMISE! until then, please enjoy chapter 2! _

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ouran HSHC, Haruhi and Hikaru would have had their first kiss on their first date3_

* * *

><p>At the Hitachiin Manor, Hikaru and Kaoru were getting ready for bed,<p>

"Why don't you just confess?" Kaoru asks Hikaru, leaning against the bed,

"Confess to what?" Hikaru asks innocently, as he wanders around the room, pretending to get things,

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Actually…I don't." Kaoru throws his hands up in the air,

"You like Haruhi!" He blurts out. Hikaru stops dead in his tracks. He could feel heat rising up to his cheeks. He turns to face Kaoru,

"Pahahahaha! What gave you THAT ridiculous notion? Haha!" Hikaru laughs,

"Hmm, let's see. We're twin brothers, I've been with you since birth, and I'm basically your other half. I think I know you pretty damn well, Hikaru. But even if I wasn't your twin, ANYONE can tell. It's way too obvious." Kaoru says. Hikaru felt his face flush. He was obvious? Really?

"So? What if I do like Haruhi? I said 'if'!" He asked Kaoru,

"Tell her," Hikaru's face widens with shock, "Ask her out on a date, give her flowers, praise your undying love. Something!" Kaoru says,

"Why would I do that? Tamaki-senpai would be crushed if he knew I liked his 'darling Haruhi' let alone date her!" Hikaru exclaims. Kaoru climbs into the bed,

"Well dude, I'm just giving you tips. Don't tell her; I could care less. But if you don't do _something _you're probably going to explode. It's your life, do whatever you want with it." He lays down onto the pillow,

"But I don't even like Har—"

"Cut the crap, Hikaru." Kaoru cuts him off, "You like her, and that's perfectly okay with me. But admit it to yourself and do something about it." And with that, Kaoru closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, leaving Hikaru standing there looking very confused. With a final sigh, Hikaru closes the lights and climbs in next to Kaoru. He falls asleep with the same phrase replaying in his mind, "I like Haruhi. I like Haruhi. I like Haruhi. I like Haruhi…"


	3. Confession

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait-school's been killing me. But it's almost the end of the year so I'm gonna have more time to update! :D In the meantime, please enjoy chapter 3. BYE~!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran HSHC, then Haruhi would have been revealed a looooong time ago. :P_

* * *

><p>The clock tower rings signaling 9:00. The twins happily walk into their classroom. They take their seat in their regular spots; Kaoru in the far corner, and Hikaru directly behind Haruhi in the second row. However, the seat in front of Hikaru is empty. Hikaru glances around anxiously, awaiting her arrival. Just as the final bell rings, Haruhi staggers into the room. Her hair is sticking up all over her head, her tie isn't tied on correctly, and her shirttail is sticking out. Kaoru snickers behind his hand, and Hikaru softly shakes his head,<p>

"I'm so sorry, Sensei. I got a little late this morning, I had to rush." Haruhi apologizes to the teacher,

"It's alright, Fujioka. If you'd like, you may go to the restroom to fix yourself." The teacher says,

"Arigato." Haruhi bows and rushes out the door clutching her schoolbag. Kaoru snickers one more time as she leaves,

"Gee, looks like her alarm clock broke." Kaoru says,

"Dude, you gave it to her." Hikaru says,

"Yeah, I know, and I expected it to last longer." Hikaru rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Or maybe it wouldn't stop ringing so she threw it against the wall."

"That would be YOUR alarm clock." Kaoru points out,

"That YOU gave me." Hikaru says,

"What's the big deal, guys?" Haruhi says as she walks back in, looking more refined,

"Kaoru thinks you broke your new alarm clock and that's why you were late today." Hikaru says. Haruhi stifles a laugh,

"No, no. I simply forgot to set it last night."

"Told you Kaoru." Hikaru says. Kaoru rolls his eyes. Then he glances through the corner of his eye to see Haruhi has already taken her seat and is listening intently to the teacher's lecture. He turns fully around and stares straight at Hikaru. Hikaru turns around to face Kaoru.

Kaoru gives him a look with a smirk that says, "Aren't you gonna confess?" Hikaru replies with a, "What?" expression. Kaoru presses on, but Hikaru innocently denies and turns back to the teacher, leaving Kaoru shaking his head. The dismissal bell rings as the rest of the students rush out. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walk together towards Music Room 3. Kaoru opens the door and simply walks in. Hikaru catches the door and holds it open for Haruhi. She smiles at Hikaru as she walks in as well. A small blush creeps up on Hikaru's cheeks. Kyoya hands the 3 their costumes,

"What the hell…? Silk?" Kaoru asks,

"We're cosplaying from the Chinese empire!" Tamaki announces as he appears out of nowhere,

"Um, isn't that contradictional? You know, since we're in _Japan._"

"Not at all!" Kaoru mutters under his breath as he goes off to change,

"Um, Tamaki-senpai? Why am I wearing a _pink _kimono?" Haruhi asks,

"Because! Pink brings out the rosiness of your beautiful cheeks and really compliments your feminine side." Tamaki winks,

"But wouldn't that make people suspicious of me being a girl?"

"No, the public will love it! What better way for a guy to impress a girl than become feminine?"

"I wouldn't be impressed." Haruhi mutters under her breath as she goes off to change.

"Seriously, bro, when in hell are you gonna confess to Haruhi?" Kaoru asks Hikaru,

"Never."

"Don't' be like that, Hikaru. If you don't tell her you like her now, then Tamaki-senpai is gonna take her."

"Then let him."

"Hikaru…"

"How many times do I have to freaking tell you? I DON'T LIKE HARUHI! You think you know EVERYTHING about me, but you don't. You know absolutely nothing! So just leave me the hell alone!" Hikaru whirls around and stomps out,

"In denial." Kaoru sighs,

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" Hikaru yells as he slams the door. Honey walks up to Kaoru with a worried look on his face,

"What's wrong with Hika-chan?" He asks,

"Nothing. He just needs some time to think things out. He'll get over it." Haruhi had walked out just as Hikaru stomped off and also looked concerned. She checked the time on the clock tower outside the window. She sighs then walked out the door without anyone noticing.

Hikaru sits in the corner under the staircase with his knees to his chest and his head down. Soft sobs are heard as Haruhi cautiously approaches him. She sits next to Hikaru and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, tears streaming down his cheeks and wetting his kimono. Haruhi gives a warm smile,

"You okay, Hikaru?" Hikaru wipes his tears with his sleeve, and gives a slight nod,

"We were worried when you suddenly stomped off. Honey-senpai is more worried than anyone." She gives a small laugh. Hikaru smiles at the sound of her laughter. His stomach churns and gives the feeling of butterflies again. Suddenly, Hikaru has a strange urge. He stands up and pounds his fist against the wall,

"Damn it!"

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Haruhi asks,

"No, I'm not alright! Kaoru was right, I am in denial! I just can't...I just can't..."

"Can't what? What do you mean 'in denial'?"

"I can't admit to it!" Hikaru yells. Haruhi looks genuinely concerned now, "Why is that whenever I think of you, see you, or look at a picture of you, my stomach churns? Why is that I can't ever get you out of my head? Why is it that I'm constantly distracted by the sound of your laugh? Why? I just can't admit it..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I like you Haruhi!" Hikaru blurts out. Haruhi is taken back, "I've liked you for a really long time, but I never admitted it. Then my crush grew bigger after our 'first date'. Now it's way too obvious and I..." Hikaru rests his head on the wall.

"Hikaru..."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I-I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't want to tell you like this..." Haruhi places a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, its okay. People have feelings, and most times no one wants to share them. It's perfectly fine."

"So then...it's okay for me to like you?"

"Of course it's okay. You can't control your feelings." Haruhi laughs. Hikaru smiles then takes a moment to think,

"Haruhi...will you go out with me?" Hikaru asks,

"Huh?"

"Our first date...it was really nice spending time with you...and, well, since I confessed to you, I thought that I should ask you out again. So...will you?" Haruhi looks at Hikaru then smiles,

"If that's what you want, Hikaru, then, yes, I will go out with you." Haruhi says. Hikaru's face lights up then grabs Haruhi by the arm and pulls her into an embrace. Haruhi complies by putting her arms him. She thinks to herself,

"I could get used to this..."


	4. Date Night

_Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and favorite stories. It means a lot to me! I honestly thought that last chapter was totally crappy but your reviews and subscriptions lifted my spirits and I sincerely thank you for it(: I know you have been waiting for an update, but I've had a bad case of procrastination (a very nasty disease, mind you) but now I'm getting my lazy butt up and giving you a well-deserved chapter! SO PLEASE ENJOY~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters. :P_

* * *

><p>Hikaru finally let go of Haruhi and beamed at her. She gave a smile back,<p>

"So are you free this Saturday?" Hikaru asks,

"Um, I suppose so." Haruhi answers,

"Okay so should I pick you up at seven then? "

"Fine with me." Haruhi says.

"Okay then. Great." Hikaru smiles. Haruhi looks around uncomfortably. She clears her throat,

"So, then, we should probably head back."

"Oh, right! Of course, let's go." He proceeds to put his arm around her, but stops himself. Haruhi doesn't seem to notice and continues walking. Another blush creeps onto his cheeks but he gathers his confidence and walks ahead. Haruhi opens the door for him and walks inside the host club room. The other members look up expectantly to which Haruhi gives a thumbs-up. Honey jumps up and hugs Hikaru,

"YAY! Hika-chan's okay! We were so worried that something was wrong with you, Hika-chan!"

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I-I'm okay now." Hikaru smiles. He glances over at Kaoru who has his arms crossed and looking suspicious. He quickly turns away.

"Well, now that Hikaru is back, let's all continue being the perfect hosts that we are!" Tamaki says, as he takes a young girl walking in by the hand. The rest of the Host Club wander off to their respective places. Hikaru gives Haruhi one last wink to which she finally catches on to.

* * *

><p>Saturday night couldn't have come sooner. In reality, Haruhi almost completely forgot her date with Hikaru and didn't come home until 6:30. Hikaru on the other hand, made sure to wake up early that morning to get all the preparations ready, such as dry-cleaning his suit, calling his driver, reserving a table etc. At precisely 7 PM sharp, Hikaru and his driver pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment complex. The neighbors all gaped in awe that such an expensive car was actually in front of their eyes. Hikaru climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. He was stopped by Haruhi's next-door neighbor,<p>

"Are you Hitachiin?" she asked,

"Um, I'm Hikaru..." he replied,

"Are you Haruhi's new boyfriend?"

"Um, not exactly..." he replied nervously,

"Well you have to be because you're obviously going on a date." the lady says,

"Well, yes, I am taking her on a date, but I'm not her boyfriend." Hikaru says,

"Aww! A first date? How sweet! Haruhi has been asked out so many times, and I can't remember the last time she ever agreed to go on one. I'm so happy for you two! Don't have too much fun now, you hear?"

"Ah, arigato gozaimasu." Hikaru bows, then proceeds to finally knock on Haruhi's door. The door swings open to reveal Haruhi's dad in his tranny clothes. He eyes Hikaru suspiciously then peers behind him. He looks back at Haruhi who is putting her shoes on then looks again at Hikaru. Hikaru takes a nervous gulp,

"Hey, Hikaru," Haruhi says, coming up from behind. Hikaru's mouth almost drops in a gape. She looked amazing. Although she was simply dressed in a sundress and a shrug, it was absolutely stunning, "Dad, we'll be back by curfew, promise."

"I know dear, but I don't seem to trust him..." Mr. Fujioka says, eying Hikaru's expression

"Da-ad, you know Hikaru. He's been here countless times."

"Yes, but he was always accompanied by his twin and the other Host Club members."

"What's so different now?" Haruhi asks with a cocked eyebrow,

"Well, it's just...forget it. Go have fun, you better be back on time." Mr. Fujioka sighs. Haruhi rolls her eyes and tugs on Hikaru's arm,

"Let's go Hikaru. Bye Dad!"

"Your dad doesn't trust me." Hikaru pouts,

"Don't worry about him. He knows you very well, he's just messing around." She gives him a reassuring smile. Hikaru returns it then opens the door to let her in then climbs inside after her. About 20 minutes later the car finally pulls to a stop at a very fancy restaurant.

They sit down at their reserved table and wait patiently as the waiter brings their food. They sit in awkward silence for a few moments before Hikaru finally speaks up,

"I like your sun dress." He says pathetically. He gives himself a mental smack. Haruhi gives a small giggle,

"For a Host, that was a lame comment. But thank you." Haruhi says. Hikaru blushes slightly then clears his throat. They sit in some more awkward silence, but this time Haruhi is the one to break it,

"It's kind of weird seeing you without Kaoru. How did you get to go out without him knowing?"

"I have my ways."

"But you guys are inseparable. Surely he would have noticed if you left."

"Probably not." Hikaru looks down in his water glass,

"What do you mean? You're both literally two parts of a whole. You finish each other's sentences, you know each other 100%-"

"That's where you're wrong." Hikaru cuts off Haruhi,

"What are you saying, Hikaru?"

"Let's not talk about Kaoru. He's not important right now." Haruhi is taken back by the sharpness of his tone. She closes her mouth and takes a sip of water as the waiter sets their food down in front of them. Still, she can't help wondering what happened between the two of them,

"So, um, how has your day been?" Hikaru asks,

"Just the usual. Grocery shopping, chores, and things like that. Oh and I met my friend at the park today."

"Oh really? Which friend?"

"A friend from middle school. It was great seeing her after a long time." Haruhi says,

"Oh, well that's nice." Hikaru gives a mental sigh of relief at the word _her._

The two have various conversations and share their food. Finally, their stomachs become so full they can't even lift up their forks. They tip the waiter and climb back in the car. Once the car pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment, he took her by the hand and walked her to the door,

"Thanks for the great night, Hikaru." she says,

"No problem. I glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Ah yeah. Right. Monday. At school. And the Host Club. See you then." he gave a small wave. Haruhi gave a giggle then disappeared inside her house. Hikaru waited a few seconds half-hoping she would come out and hug him or something, but no such thing happened. He sighed and walked back to the car and dreaded going back home.

Hikaru cautiously opened the door of his room and peered inside. The lights were off. _Good that means Kaoru is asleep._ He crept to the bathroom and slowly opened the door so he could get ready for bed. Once he was changed and freshened up, he opened the door only to reveal a very furious looking Kaoru,

"Where have you been, Hikaru? Not at the party that's for sure!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. You couldn't have just left the party for no reason!"

"I just felt like leaving early."

"To do what? In the middle of the night in a _suit?_" Kaoru asks, before a smirk creeps up onto his lips,

"Oh wait a minute, you went on a date." Hikaru jumps up on his bed and gives a scoff,

"And I know with who-you were out with Haruhi. You finally took my advice and asked her out didn't you? I know you, Hikaru. You listened to me."

"No, I did not follow your advice. I didn't go out with Haruhi so you therefore do _not _know me at all. And just FYI she was a random girl that came to the Host Club. I took her out for dinner, I don't even know if we're going to go out again." Hikaru says with his eyes closed,

"That's bullshit. I know you went with Haruhi, even if you deny it. I'll eventually find out the truth, but for now I'll just believe what you have to say." Kaoru says,

"Gee, thanks." Hikaru mumbles before turning the light off.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was, _I feel horrible lying to Kaoru. But he can't know the truth, it'd be too embarrassing even for Kaoru. He can't know. He just can't..._


	5. Suspicions

_Hey everyone! I was a little disappointed to see less reviews for the last chapter. I know, it wasn't all that great, but just some critique would be nice now and then! :P Well, this chapter's pretty short, but I'm just trying to get this story over with. I'm sensing a feeling of writer's block and I would hate for that to come up at a time like this. So anyways, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy! And please, please, please, please review! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't Ouran. Sorry._

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru walked into Music Room 3 together in silence. They greeted the rest of the members and got ready for their new theme, Paris. Kaoru cautiously looked around to make sure Hikaru wasn't with him then leisurely walked over to Haruhi,<p>

"Hey Haruhi."

"Oh, hey Kaoru."

"So, what were your last-night plans?" He asks,

"Oh, you know. The usual; dinner, homework etc."

"What did you have for dinner last night?" Kaoru pries. Haruhi senses that Kaoru is trying to get something out of her, but remembering the promise to Hikaru she regains her sense of pride,

"Just a normal dinner, or did you forget I'm not of wealthy class so I don't have such extravagant dinners?" Kaoru is a bit taken aback by her response, but suspects that she's only responding this way to hide her actual plans. He raises an eyebrow at her then walks away. He approaches Honey and slightly pulls him away,

"What's up Kao-chan?"

"Honey-senpai, I need your help."

"Okay~!" Honey says enthusiastically,

"I think Hikaru and Haruhi went out last night, but they won't tell me. They're definitely hiding something, and I've sensed it since yesterday when they walked back in together."

"Hmm, now that you mention it…Hika-chan and Haru-chan have been acting rather weird lately. Okay Kao-chan, I'll help you!"

"Alright, for now, we just monitor their actions and see if anything's weirder than usual."

"Alright~! Honey is on the job!" Kaoru smiles mischievously as Honey walks away. He's going to get to the bottom of this mystery.


	6. Prelude

_[A/N] Hey guys! I give my deepest and sincerest apologies for the late update. I was cursed with a horrible disease called writer's block and laziness. But I was able to overcome it, for a little while (thanks to Taylor Swift ^_^ ) also, I apologize for the short chapter last time, here's a much longer chapter. I hope that makes up for my lateness. :D I hope you all enjoy!_

_P.S: This seems kinda hypocritical that I'm writing this story when my Ouran OTP is TamaHaru, but I still like this pairing. I honestly wouldn't have minded if HikaHaru became canon but that's not how it ended up. :P Nonetheless, I will continue this story, finish it, and keep it. But I though I'd let you know :P_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, Tamaki wouldn't be so much an idiot. But yet, he is, so therefore, I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Host Club!"<p>

The girls squeal as the Host Club officially opens for business. Tamaki flips his hair making his devoted fans faint from anxiety. The entire Host Club is dressed in French clothing and decorated as if they're in a Paris café with a view of the Eiffel Tower. They even made the extra room as if they're standing on top of the Eiffel Tower. It truly is a breathtaking scenery. But Kaoru has no time to admire scenery; he's on a mission. He has to figure out what Hikaru and Haruhi are hiding. For now, the two are acting like usual. Haruhi is tending to a few second-years while Hikaru is serving others tea and cake. He takes note of this in his pocketbook. He hears someone clear their throat. Kaoru turns around to find himself face-to-face with Kyoya,

"Oh! Kyoya-senpai!" he breathes,

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, did I startle you?"

"Um, yes, you did…"

"My apologies. Perhaps you should stop spying on Hikaru and Haruhi and tend to our customers." Kyoya says, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Kaoru shoots him a look,

"Don't worry, I won't tell them. It interests me too what's on their mind. But I won't pry, it's their own business. They'll tell us when they're ready."

"But what if they're never ready?" Kaoru asks,

"Is that really so terrible? You need to remember that you and Hikaru are still two separate beings. While you may act as if you're one, you are two sprouts from the same egg." Kyoya says, and then walks away.

Hikaru gulps and immediately feels guilty. Suddenly, Kaoru sees an unmistakable head of orange and an accompanying brown creep inside the "Eiffel Tower". It slowly closes behind them. Kaoru feels his hands clench into fists and the guilt wash away.

"That bastard. I knew it. They are going out. They're probably going to go make out or something." He grumbles. He rips up the paper and throws it on the ground in disgust. Just then, Honey comes bounding up to him,

"Kao-chan, Kao-chan! Guess what I found out~?"

"Forget it, Honey-senpai. I already figured it out."

"You think you figured it out, but I have something that will confirm your theory~!" Honey says. Kaoru's ears perk up,

"Okay, well then let's hear it."

"I was sitting on the tables eating cake with some of the third-year girls and I overheard Hika-chan talking to Haru-chan. He asked her when she wanted to go out and if she had any special place in mind. She said that she doesn't know yet but that she'll let him know. Then he asked her to follow him. I don't know what happened afterwards…"

"They went to the Eiffel Tower room." Kaoru says with his eyes closed and his fists even more clenched tightly,

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. Suspicions confirmed." Honey saluted him then gave him a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Hikaru pulls Haruhi into the Eiffel Tower room. He's been waiting all afternoon for it to be empty. He grabbed the chance once Tamaki and another girl exited. Haruhi looked around then looked Hikaru,<p>

"Um, Hikaru, is this supposed to be your idea of a second date or something?"

"More like a prelude to our second date." Hikaru says with a wink. Haruhi gives a small laugh then leans forward with her arms crossed against the railings,

"Wow. Kyoya-senpai really outdid himself with the whole Paris theme."

"Actually, it was milord's idea for the Eiffel Tower room."

"Really?" Haruhi looks over in awe, "Well it's absolutely breathtaking if you ask me." Hikaru smiles. A sudden urge washes over Hikaru. A slight blush compliments Haruhi's cheeks as she gazes over the makeshift Eiffel Tower view.

_She looks especially cute today._ Hikaru thinks to himself. He begins to lean closer to her. Suddenly, Haruhi catches notice of Hikaru coming closer and he abruptly halts. Hikaru's face immediately reddens and turns away. Haruhi also blushes, but shrugs off the notion. A few moments of awkward silence passes between them before they hear the door of the music room closing; signaling the end of the day for the Host Club. Haruhi sighs and proceeds to open the door to let herself and Hikaru out,

"Uh, just a minute, Haruhi…" Hikaru interrupts,

"What is it?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you…wanted to, um, go out maybe…tomorrow?" Hikaru asks. Haruhi smiles,

"Of course, Hikaru!" Seeing Haruhi's face light up sends butterflies through Hikaru's stomach, but he couldn't help but smile. The urge that appeared earlier washes over him again. Just before Haruhi turns to open the door, he gives her a small peck on the cheek, causing her to blush again. Hikaru doesn't even look her way again, but opens the door and walks over to Kaoru,

"Having fun in there, Hikaru?" Kaoru asks, noticing Haruhi's blush,

"Um, yeah, I guess." Hikaru says casually, "Well, ready to go home?"

"Sure…" Kaoru says,

"Well, bye guys!" Hikaru waves to the Host Club members. As the twins walk down the hall, Kaoru perks up then he pushes Hikaru against the wall,

"Kaoru, what—?"

"Tell me the truth, Hikaru."

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Admit it! You're going out with Haruhi!" Hikaru's eyes widen in shock. How did he know?

"W-what? Kaoru, seriously. Stop screwing around, why the hell would I go out with _Haruhi_? Hikaru says, making sure to put extra disgust on her name.

Kaoru laughs, "Why? I'll tell you why. Because you like her. Because I was right. This whole time I was right." Hikaru looks at him in horror. But then he regains his composure and looks at Kaoru again,

"Fine. I admit it." Then he pushes him off himself and continues down the hallway. Kaoru feels a sense of victory within himself, but then guilt accompanies it. He feels ashamed for trying to ruin their alone time. Suddenly, a brilliant idea hits Kaoru. He races down the hallway to catch up Hikaru,

"Hikaru!" Hikaru doesn't pay any attention,

"Hikaru, look, I'm sorry. But you were seriously getting annoying." Now Hikaru turns to face Kaoru; his face burning with anger,

"**I **was getting annoying? If any one's annoying, it's **you**, Kaoru!" Kaoru stops in his tracks and watches Hikaru stomp off in anger and annoyance.

A sting of tears threatens Kaoru, but he wipes it off. Fine, if Hikaru was going to play dirty, so was he.

* * *

><p><em>[AN] Okay, so that took a bit of a turn, but when you're writing things seem to go off in their own way. I seriously wasn't planning on Kaoru becoming evil, but that's a nice twist, ne? ;) I hope you guys enjoy and I really hope the next update won't be too long. I can promise it won't be that long. I also forgot to thank my dear reviewers and favoriters. You seriously make my day and I can't thank you enough. ((: Hope to see you soon! :D_

_-thegurlwhowrites7865_


	7. Truths

**Long live the summer. I'm REALLY sorry for the insanely late update. I actually had this chapter written for a few weeks now and I'd been meaning to upload it but school got in the way, but there's no need to worry about that now (; Anyways, enough of my pathetic excuses, just go ahead and read the chapter and remember to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. Don't ask me again.**

* * *

><p>The familiar headlights of the Hitachiin's limousine pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment. She excitedly climbed in and waved goodbye to her dad.<p>

"So, fancy dinner again tonight?" Haruhi asked, eyeing her somewhat dressy cotton dress and Hikaru's crisp, clean suit.

"Mm, actually, I decided to go about a bit casual. I know this amazing pizzeria, you up for it?" he asked her,

"Yeah, sure!" Haruhi beamed. _Its so easy to please her, _thought Hikaru. The limo pulled up in front an Italian-style pizza cafe. The couple slid into a far booth in the corner and situated themselves accordingly. The waitress came for their order, and they ordered a large pepperoni cheese pizza with soft drinks. Unbeknownst to the two, a familiar head of red was spying on them from the other side of the café, a perceptible scowl marring his usual smiling face.

_They look so calm next to each other, _Kaoru thought. He watched as Hikaru took a piece of his pizza slice and smashed it on Haruhi's face as she laughed and smashed a pepperoni on his nose. Kaoru felt his blood boil and his face go red.

"Damn happy couple. Don't even care about others' feelings." He muttered.

But of course Hikaru and Haruhi were much too involved in their childish antics and laughter to mind others. Hikaru bet Haruhi he could east 5 whole slices of pizza, and yes, they were huge. He was working on his fifth, when he let out an unceremonious belch and Haruhi cracked up that she was lying on her back in the booth. Some nearby customers were offended, while others simply chuckled. Kaoru's anger and irritation simply grew more.

After a while, the two leaned back in their seats and sat in the comfortable silence. Then Hikaru spoke up,

"So, Haruhi…I was just wondering…but are we considered an item now?

Haruhi stared at him, considering this. To be honest with herself, she didn't really have any special feeling s for Hikaru and only agree to go out with him because she didn't want to hurt him. Seeing him now, and having had so much fun, she'd almost had to give in, but she just couldn't do that. She couldn't agree to be his girlfriend if she didn't really like him. That would just be too cruel. She stalled a little longer, and took a sip from her soda. Hikaru sat staring intently at her.

"Haruhi…?" Hikaru began, but then she looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile,

"I think its too soon to be called something like that. Let's just wait it out a little longer, okay?" although unsatisfied, Hikaru complied, and the rest of the night continued without any awkwardness. And before the two split ways, Haruhi stopped him,

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I know you're disappointed, but i… I just don't want to rush things and I'm still not sure – "she was abruptly stopped when Hikaru leaned in and gave her a slight peck on the lips. Haruhi felt her cheeks flare up and the words her mind had conjured up disappeared.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi. I'll wait as long as I need to. " and with that, he turned and left, leaving a very dumbfounded Haruhi.


	8. Plotting

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! And as promised, I have updated! ^-^ I don't even know where I'm going with this story, I haven't even planned it out properly, but I'm just going along with what I write, but as long as you enjoy it then that's all that matters. (: Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Haruhi had never felt more awkward in the host club, even more than when she had first stumbled upon Music Room 3. It seemed everywhere she turned Hikaru would be there, either staring or smiling at her. It was like he was begging her to quickly make her decision. She felt pressured. Wasn't telling him she wasn't ready enough?<p>

Once Hikaru was preoccupied with a customer, Haruhi took her leave. She went to the corner where Honey and Kaoru were talking over cake and tea,

"Haru-chan! Are you all finished?"

"I don't have any customers waiting for me, so I just decided to take a break." Haruhi responded, taking a slice of cake herself. Kaoru watched her intently. She definitely seemed tense.

"So, Haruhi," he began, "How was your date this past weekend? Hikaru was definitely pleased."

"Oh, uh…it was good, yeah, it was fun."

"You don't seem so sure…" Kaoru pressed.

"I mean, it was fun. But…"

"Did Hikaru say something to you?"

"No! Nothing bad, but something just got me really thinking…" Haruhi said.

"About…?"

Haruhi stared down at her cake. Then she looked up at Honey, who was watching them both intently while eating his fork. His eyes suddenly lit up with realization,

"Oh! I think Takashi wants to play with Usa-chan with me, so bye!" He quickly ran off. Haruhi sighed,

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Hikaru and I may be close Haruhi, but even I can keep a secret. Besides, you can trust me." Kaoru told her.

"Well, the truth is…I don't really like Hikaru like he likes me. He's just a really good friend, like the rest of the host club; nothing more or less. But I couldn't stand to see him hurting, so I agreed to go out with him."

"I figured as much." Kaoru muttered, smirking.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I knew you don't really like him." Kaoru said louder.

"But you see, the thing is, after Saturday night, I feel more drawn to him. I think…I think I might end up falling for him. But I'm still not sure." Haruhi said.

"Why don't you just agree to be his girlfriend? You'll never know if you really like him if you don't try."

"But I don't want to do that. I'd just be lying to him." Haruhi said miserably. Kaoru pretended to think for a moment, then spoke up,

"Then…why don't you just go out with me?"

Haruhi snapped her head up, "What?"

"I said; go out with me, Haruhi." Kaoru said, half-smirking.

"Why would I do that? I would just end up hurting Hikaru."

"What does it matter? You said you don't even like him. It sounds like you're just messing with him."

Haruhi stood up and slammed her palms on the table. "I'm not some type of whore!" she burst out. Realizing she said that kind of loud, she cleared her throat and sat back down. "Look Kaoru, its not that I don't like you as friend, but I already have Hikaru to deal with. I just need some time to think things through before I go on any more dates, okay?" She then stood back up and walked away from the table.

Kaoru leaned back in his seat, and picked up his fork and twirled it in his hand.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll soon find a way to make you mine."


	9. Twists

**Procrastination gets the best of me. -_- Sorry for the delayed update! And it's a bit short too...maybe if y'all review and give me some love I'll update sooner? ;D Yeeaaahh. Well the climax is starting from this chapter so I'm halfway done! WOOT! Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/alerted last time :D Hopefully the next update shouldn't be too long. In the mean time, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The final toll of the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Haruhi gathered her things and tried to avoid meeting with Hikaru, but he beat her to the door,<p>

"So Haruhi, we had fun on Saturday right?"

"Uh, yeah, we did." She said with a weak smile.

"So what do you say we go out again this weekend? It's the last weekend before summer break and I won't be able to see you during then."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well my family is taking a trip to our private resort and my father is having some huge party so we're required to go."

"Oh…well that's too bad I guess. Well as much as I'd love to go out with you this weekend, I…won't be able to." Haruhi said trying her hardest to evade Hikaru's hard stare.

"Wait, what? Cant we work something out?" he was almost begging,

"Well, I'm sorry Hikaru but I'm busy this weekend and you said you're gonna be gone all summer…we still have after the break."

"But that's six whole weeks!"

"It's not like we won't see each other, Hikaru, we can still spend some time together."

"Yeah, but not like together together."

"It'll be okay. I gotta get home now. See you." Haruhi walked away.

Hikaru was unsure, but he decided to let her go. He stood there for a while contemplating what he's gonna do. He didn't notice Kaoru standing behind him,

"What are you so uptight about? Its not like you two are official or anything." He said.

"You don't get it. I want to make it official, at least by summer."

"That's a bit soon, don't you think? And if you rush into it now, she'd probably leave you." Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a confused face,

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru sighed as he tried to explain to his older twin,

"Look, just try waiting it out till after summer. Take Haruhi out again, and if she's okay with making it official, then her feelings are confirmed. Then you can spend the rest of high school being a lovey-dovey couple everyone will adore." Kaoru said the last bit with sarcasm. Hikaru took a moment to let what Kaoru said sink in. Then he came to a realization"

"Wait, what do you mean her feelings are confirmed? Are you saying she doesn't like me? As in, right now?"

"I never said anything like that." Kaoru replied. Then he turned and walked away, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

Hikaru stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think, but he wasn't exactly sure what Kaoru was trying to say. If Haruhi really didn't like him…no she had to. Why else would she go out with him? Unless, there's another reason...like what? Pity, maybe, or guilt?

He had to settle this on his own, and quickly.


	10. Invitation

That evening as Haruhi was making dinner, she kept thinking about what Kaoru had said. It was true, she doesn't like Hikaru as more than a friend, brother really, but Hikaru genuinely did. She did have a lot of fun on their dates, and she would like to go on more.

But Kaoru was right; she was leading him on to false feelings. Unless she really does like Hikaru…but that seems like such a far-fetched idea. If she doesn't really like him, then what's the point to continue going on dates? Maybe she should just forget about Hikaru. She can politely tell him that while she had fun with all this time, she just couldn't keep going through with it. Yes, the moment she sees him, she'll tell him.

* * *

><p>The next day was Friday, the last day before summer break. The host club decided not to open up and spent the day together, discussing summer plans and chatting amongst one another. Haruhi was waiting for the right moment to talk to Hikaru, but she kept getting pulled back into the conversations. Finally she saw Hikaru get up and go over to the table and she took her chance.<p>

"Um, Hikaru?" she started,

"Oh, hey Haruhi, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too!"

"Oh, then you go first." Hikaru offered,

"No you can go first. It's not that important anyways." She lied,

"Oh, okay. Well you know how I was mentioning that Kaoru and I are going with our family to our private resort? Well, I was wondering if, you'd like to come too."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru for a long time, processing what he just said. _Shit, I should have gone first, _she thought to herself. She was in a rather tight bind now. There's no way Hikaru would let her live it down if she refused. He'd probably do something crazy like stay, then she'd really be in trouble. She mulled over the thought a bit more. Well, she did want to prove that she has no real feelings for Hikaru. This would be the perfect opportunity.

"Really, me come along with you? I wouldn't want to impose. I'd be such a bother and all…"

"Nonsense, Haruhi," the voice of Kaoru said behind her, resting his elbow on her shoulder, "It'd be a lot of fun if you came. Plus, our parents wouldn't even mind, given the fact that they'd be far too busy to even notice us. Hell, we could invite the entire host club and they wouldn't care."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Tamaki shouted, overhearing their conversation, "LETS ALL GO TO THE HITACHIIN PRIVATE RESORT! It'd be a perfect bonding time for all of us! Especially with my adorable daughter! Oh, this will be the best!" The other host club members looked unsure; Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"Well, if it's all right with Hikaru and Kaoru, I wouldn't mind spending time on an island." Kyoya spoke up.

"TAKASHI AND I WOULDN'T MIND EITHER KAO-CHAN, HIKA-CHAN!" Honey piped up. Hikaru couldn't believe the host club is getting in the way of his plans. But then again, it's a rather large island, and there's so much to do…

"Okay, sure. We wouldn't mind at all, ne, Kaoru?" Kaoru eyed Hikaru suspiciously, but went along with it,

"Sure, whatever."

"It's settled then. We'll all meet at the pier for when the yacht sets sail on Sunday morning. Make sure to pack swim wear!" Hikaru said. The host club dismissed for the remainder of the day to prepare for the upcoming vacation. Haruhi really hoped nothing would happen during the trip. Of course, she'd defiantly be proved wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my attempt at a teaser-type thing. LOL. The story's going to get more interesting for here on out! ENTER HOST CLUB IN SUMMER VACATION and we all know how those turn out (; remember to review! ^-^<strong>


	11. Vacation

The host club gathered the following Sunday at the pier. They boarded the Hitachiin's yacht, and set off to the resort.

"This reminds me so much of last summer." Haruhi sighed to herself. She leaned off the edge of the railing on the far end of the boat and looked out across the sea. Hikaru approached next to her,

"It does feel a lot like it; all of us together, going to a beach." He half-smirked, "I almost forgot to mention, my parents are holding an executive dinner. A bunch of wealthy businessmen are coming over. My parents allowed Kaoru and I to bring a guest. So, would you like to come?"

"Why me?" Haruhi asked, distastefully.

"Well, it was originally going to be just you coming along on this trip. And I was going to ask you earlier, but other things came in the way. But will you still come?"

"I didn't even bring anything to wear." Haruhi said, defensively.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered. So do I get a yes?" he asked hopefully. Haruhi simply sighed and gave him a smile. He grinned back at her before winking and walking back inside the cabin. Haruhi sighed again, dejectedly. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>"Uwah~! What a beautiful island!" Honey exclaimed.<p>

"Okay senpais, I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Kaoru told the host club and they followed him. Hikaru tugged on Haruhi's arm, motioning to follow him. He led them to a separate mansion; on the front door a golden "H" was emblazoned. Two maids hurriedly greeted him and Haruhi. He whispered into one of the maid's ear. She nodded and led them up a grand staircase and into a rather large bedroom. She bowed politely, then scurried off. Hikaru pulled on Haruhi's arm, "Okay, now close your eyes…" Haruhi did as she was commanded. The swish sound of a sheet being pulled could be heard, "Now open!"

Haruhi felt her breath cut short at she looked at the spectacle before her. A blue silk gown was fitted perfectly onto a mannequin. It was short-sleeved, with sparkling crystals embellishments; it was cut off at what seems to be the knee. Haruhi couldn't believe what she was seeing before her,

"You…want me to _wear _this?" she asked in disbelief,

"Yup. It was specifically designed by Kaoru and I just for you." Hikaru smiled. Haruhi looked over at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. She was so genuinely touched that the twins would do such a thing for her. She resisted the urge to go up to him and throw her arms around his neck. She gingerly caressed the soft silk, imagining what it would feel like on her own body.

"Well, dinner doesn't start for an hour more. Would you like to spend that time getting ready? I can have them send the dress to your room in the other mansion." Hikaru said,

"Uh, yeah, sure, but where exactly is the dinner?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry, I'll come pick you up. Just be ready by 7:30." And with that, he led her out of the room and back outside the mansion.

* * *

><p>At precisely 7:30, a knock was heard on Haruhi's door. She carefully opened it to see Kaoru and Hikaru smiling at her. Opening the door wider, she smiled back. Immediately, the twins' eyes widened at the sight of her appearance. The blue silk complimented her perfectly. And her short, brown hair and sparkling brown eyes completed the entire look. She didn't even wear any makeup; just a simple barrette in her hair. Kaoru spoke up first,<p>

"You look beautiful." A light tint of pink stained her cheeks. Hikaru gave a slight glare to his twin, but it went unnoticed. "I'm going ahead, because there's some business I need to take care of. You'll see me there." Kaoru said to Hikaru and Haruhi. They complied, and he hurried off. Hikaru offered his arm to Haruhi and she graciously took it. They set off across the beach and watched as the sun dipped low into the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hikaru commented.

"Mm." Haruhi answered.

When they arrived, the dining room was buzzing with conversation. There were so many wealthy people gathered. At the head of the table sat a well-groomed man and a very stylish woman. Haruhi assumed they were Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru sat on the side besides his mother. There were two empty seats directly across. Hikaru led Haruhi towards the end of the table. He pulled out the chair for her and they were seated.

Mr. Hitachiin made the formalities and thanked everyone for coming. Then he turned to Hikaru and said,

"Hikaru, why don't you introduce your guest?"

Hikaru politely stood up, and motioned for Haruhi to do the same. Kaoru eyed him suspiciously, but yet again, this went unnoticed.

"I'd like to introduce to everyone, Fujioka Haruhi…my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERR! MWAHAHAHA. Erm, yeah. So this is way past overdue, considering its a rather short chapter. But at least I got it up! And FYI, I'd just like to mention that I have the remainder of the story planned out. There will be in total, 15 chapters. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, but only if you guys would like one, so let me know on the last chapter. I can't believe this story is almost completed! I'll save all the gratitude and whatnot till the last chapter. xD The next chapter is our CLIMAX. WOOT. And it should be the longest chapter ever. A lot of stuff is about to go down and so will the untimely result of Haruhi and Hikaru's relationship. SO STAY POSTED! Don't forget to review~<strong>


	12. Nightmare

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! This chapter was especially hard to write, hence why it's so long (for once). Anyways, don't kill me quite yet, just read the chapter, hopefully you will all enjoy it. (: Don't forget to review! Much love. x**

* * *

><p>"This is Fujioka Haruhi…my girlfriend." Hikaru said. Haruhi snapped her head towards Hikaru in a look of disbelief. Kaoru clenched his fists in the tablecloth in anger. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin simply raised their eyebrows in surprise.<p>

"Oh, so this is Fujioka-san? It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Hitachiin pleasantly complimented. It took a few moments for Haruhi to break out of her shock to reply to Mrs. Hitachiin,

"A-ah, yes, likewise." Haruhi bowed. The rest of the dinner followed in awkward silence; Haruhi avoided Hikaru's gaze as much as possible while Kaoru's glare could be felt through the entire room. After a few guests began to leave, Haruhi stood up and politely excused herself. She didn't even wait for Hikaru as he followed behind her.

"Haruhi!" she did not stop,

"Haruhi, please wait!" Hikaru called for her again, still she didn't stop. Hikaru began to run until finally he grabbed her wrist and prompted her to stop. Haruhi did not turn around, willing herself not to completely blow up in front of Hikaru,

"Haruhi…"

"Why?" she said so softly, Hikaru barely heard it, "Why did you say that?" she said louder. Then she turned to him, her face red, "Why did you tell everyone I was your girlfriend?!" she was nearly yelling at him. Hikaru was at a loss for words, "I told you. I told you I didn't want to make things complicated just yet. I'm still trying to figure out what my real feelings even are!" she said.

Hikaru was taken aback. So then, Kaoru was right…Haruhi may not even like him. He gained some new found confidence and grabbed her hands,

"But I really like you Haruhi. I want to make you my girlfriend. Why can't you just accept my feelings?" Haruhi jerked her hands out,

"I can't accept them if you act this way, Hikaru. I'm sorry, but I just need my space right now." Then she sprinted back towards the mansion. *pgbrk*

Stripping off the beautiful dress and throwing it carelessly to the side, Haruhi quickly changed into a t-shirt and boys' shorts before heading off onto the beach. She picked a spot where the full moon was directly above the sea, causing the tide to come up the beach. Haruhi squatted down and poked at some shells as the water gently nipped at her sandaled feet. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest, softly sighing. Suddenly, she heard familiar footsteps behind her. Proceeding to scold Hikaru as to why he keeps coming back, Kaoru sat next to her. He noticed her surprised face and lightly smirked,

"Thought I was Hikaru, right?" Haruhi slightly blushed, "it's okay though. I'm used to being mistaken for my twin. Every time we _weren't _together, people would think I was Hikaru." He gave a dry laugh, "I find myself and Hikaru to be quite different. I know it seems like our personalities match, but honestly we'd be better off as not being related at all."

Haruhi gave Kaoru and odd look before he spoke again, "I guess I've always been a bit jealous of Hikaru. He has practically everything: an outward personality, good looks (though I got a share of that as well), and an amazing girlfriend. Basically everything I _don't _have." Haruhi blushed harder when Kaoru mentioned her being Hikaru's girlfriend,

"Look Kaoru, I'm not Hikaru's – "

"I know you aren't. But you're still dating him, it's pretty damn close." Haruhi simply lowered her head. A few moments of silence passed, "but I'm curious; why is it so hard to figure out your feelings for him?"

Haruhi sighed loudly, "I don't know, it's complicated I guess. I'm still living in the thought of treating Hikaru as a brother, and these dates we've been going on, I guess changed my perspective of him. But I don't know whether it means I have feelings for him or maybe its just something stupid."

Kaoru considered what she said for a moment, then turned to look at her,

"Look, I stand by what I said before. Why don't you just forget about Hikaru? It's obvious the whole situation is just creating stress on your part. Move on to someone else…someone who really deserves you."

Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh, "Kaoru," she said firmly, "I can't just _forget_ about Hikaru. If I just left him for another guy, then I really would seem like a slut. I really care about Hikaru, and I respect his feelings. I just need to figure out my own…so please stop pressuring me!" she makes a move to stand up, however Kaoru suddenly grabs her arm and forces her to sit again,

"Why…? Why is it always Hikaru…?" Haruhi looks confusedly at Kaoru,

"What do you mean…?"

"It's always Hikaru you choose. You're closer to him, than you are to me. He's the one you went on dates with. He's the one you always talk about. It's never me. It never will be me." Kaoru said, his hair shielding his burning face and downcast eyes. Haruhi tried to console him, but her attempts were futile. Kaoru roughly grabbed both her hands and forced her to look him in the eye,

"But now, I refuse to be second to him. I've always had to live in his shadow. Even now, when he says that maybe it's time to go our separate directions; I still always end up getting his leftovers. But I saw you first, Haruhi. I was the first one to actually care about you, not him."

"Kaoru, what are you talking..." Haruhi began, only to be cut off by Kaoru once again,

"I'm the one you should take, not him. Why him, the person who's been the most mean to you? He's been toying around with you without considering your feelings. He says he likes you, but if he really did, he'd give you time. But instead, he keeps forcing himself onto you. Pick me, Haruhi. I'm the one for you, I know it."

Haruhi was too dumbstruck by his words to register what he was trying to say, so yet again she asks for clarification, and yes, she understands clearly now.

"I love you, Haruhi."

She isn't even given a chance to respond before his lips come crashing down onto hers. Haruhi is in too much shock to either push him off, or kiss him back, so instead she stays there limply, a thousand and one thoughts racing through her head and her heart beating so fast it seems it might explode before it actually pops out.

And just before her eyes shut close, not by enjoying the kiss, but wishing for it all to end, she sees another familiar head of orange witnessing the scene with his mouth agape and eyes wide. She truly feels trapped in a nightmare.


	13. Advice

**oh...hi.**

**So i'm painstakingly late, yes, I know. I'M SORRY. School started, and its been kicking my butt so really I profusely apologize. hopefully this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. if my grammar seriously sucks, I'm sorry for that too. i was sort of writing this at 11:30 at night and now its 1am and I'm uploading it. so if the ending is rough and suckish, i'm so sorry. I apologize too much, GAH. I hope you all enjoy though~**

* * *

><p>Hikaru used to think he could handle these situations differently. Like perhaps at that moment he could have marched up to the embracing couple - who happened to be his twin brother and quasi-girlfriend - and demand an explanation. Or maybe, he could have walked away and pretended he never saw anything and say that the entire scene was an effect of the slight bit of champagne he had at dinner.<p>

Yet instead, Hikaru stood there, staring, while Kaoru pressed his lips onto Haruhi's, the same ones he himself had pecked a few weeks ago. He let his anger build, and clenched his fists at his side. But he didn't make a move. He simply walked back, and didn't stop until he reached his room and locked the door, not caring if Kaoru came back and needed to get in as well. He threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow, with tears staining the white linen, and his mind buzzing with so many unanswered questions.

* * *

><p>When Kaoru had finally pulled back, Haruhi did not meet his eyes. Kaoru felt a pang of hurt, but shrugged it off. He offered to walk her back to the second mansion, but she defiantly refused. Kaoru understood and let her be. However, he kept watch until he saw her retreating form enter the house.<p>

Haruhi walked numbly into the large mansion. Her legs felt like jelly. She entered into the dining room and sat down. She replayed all the day's events in her mind and waited for the tears to come. She was in such a predicament; torn between two identical hearts. Haruhi simply didn't want to believe any of it was actually happening. She lay her head in her arms on the table. She barely heard the sound of footsteps coming inside.

"Haruhi?" the cool voice of Kyoya called from the doorway.

Haruhi looked up and met his worried expression, "Everything alright?" he asked. She barely nodded. Kyoya crossed the room and sat across from Haruhi at the table.

"You don't look too fine; would you like to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about." she insisted.

"Please, I can tell when someone is going through a hard time. Its better to talk it out."

And at that moment, Haruhi cracked. She spilled the entire story to him, not leaving anything out, all the way to the events on the beach. Her voice wavered as she continued, and tears filled her eyes. Kyoya listened intently and held her gaze, even while she continued to stare at hands.

"I- I don't know what to do. I care about them both, I really do. But I don't want to hurt either of them and have them hate me forever because I broke their heart." She said, the tears threatening to spill over.

Kyoya looked at her, and resisted the urge to massage his temples. He was never good at comforting other people, but looking at Haruhi's pathetic visage made something swell inside him.

"Look Haruhi, no one could ever hate you. Especially not someone like Hikaru and Kaoru. They love you a lot to ever think of you that way. The same goes for the everyone else. You are a member of the host club family, and you could never be looked down upon." he gave her a small smile, "I know this may sound cliche, but just go with your heart's instincts. It'll definitely make a difference in the end."

He reached up and ruffled her hair, then rose to leave. He turned to look at her once again and offered another smile before leaving.

Kyoya's words rang inside Haruhi's ears. He was right, she knew that. But the only problem was, she didn't know what it was exactly she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>right, so it sucked. don't worry, i saved you all the trouble of telling it to my face.<strong>

**so we are NEARING THE END. The next chapter will be the 2nd to last. it's really sad to see this story ending. its been my baby for over a year now, and even though there were times I lost inspiration and felt like throwing it away, i kept with it. And to all my lovely reviewers who've stayed with me all this time, I thank you as well. **

**I am setting a goal for when the next chapter will be uploaded, because I'd rather finish this off quickly than dragging it even further. so we are aiming for TOMORROW NIGHT, Central Time. As it is 1am where I live, around this time tomorrow, or today should the next chapter be uploaded. Of course, I wouldn't be pushing for a fast update if it wasn't for the amazing critique I receive, so make sure you review and favorite because I do enjoy seeing those in my email c: **

**Until next time!~**


	14. Brothers

**Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter. it's meant to be the 2nd to last, but it looks like there's gonna be two more chapters. My awesome best friend is my new beta so she helped edit this chapter c: Anyways, hope you all enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked into the house with a heavy heart. He knew his actions were right, in his mind but he couldn't help but feel bad about it. Haruhi, after all, was his <em>brother<em>'s girlfriend. That fact alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. However, it wasn't as if Kaoru had kissed Haruhi intentionally. It was more like a spur of the moment kiss. Kaoru didn't know what Hikaru would say about this, and honestly, he was afraid of his brother's reaction.

Kaoru reached the top of the stairs and turned to the direction of his bedroom. Hikaru's room was right next to his. Kaoru moved to turn the handle of his brother's room but found it locked. He knocked lightly, "Hikaru?" he asked nervously. No answer. He knocked again, yet to no avail. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside.

Hikaru was lying on his stomach on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn. A small stream of moonlight came in from a crack in the curtains, leading to the door. Kaoru held his breath, as he approached the still body of his twin brother.

"Get out." A deep, husky voice said. It took a moment for Kaoru to realize the voice belonged to Hikaru.

"Can we talk?" Kaoru asked timidly, almost afraid of what his brother might say.

"No, get out." Hikaru responded almost immediately. Kaoru was taken aback by the intensity of his voice.

"Please, Hikaru, I just want to say something," Kaoru pleaded.

Hikaru sat up on the bed, his eyes bloodshot and his hair frazzled as if he had kept running his hands through it, "There's nothing to say Kaoru. Obviously you are blind to other people's feelings; there's really no need for an explanation."

Kaoru couldn't accept how harsh Hikaru was being. Granted, he expected such a reaction, but it still stung.

"I'm sorry, okay."

Hikaru looked at his brother incredulously. Did he really have the audacity to say he was sorry after everything he had done?!

"It's too late for that now. Please, just get out. I don't want to see your face right now."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I like her, I do." Kaoru said, knowing his words didn't help the situation.

Hikaru laughed bitterly, "Way to admit it now, after I had already been dating her."

"Just because you were already dating her, doesn't mean I didn't have feelings for her even before that."

"Well, guess I got there first, didn't I?" Hikaru said with a sinister smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

And at that moment, Kaoru snapped and rage filled him. He ran up to Hikaru and fisted his shirt into fists and pinned him against the wall.

Hikaru laughed, "Struck a nerve, did I?"

"Shut up! It's not fair, Hikaru!"

"How is it not fair? It's not fair that you hadn't told me before you had feelings for her! If I had known, I would have gladly backed away!" Kaoru slackened his grip on Hikaru's shirt, as his eyes widened. Hikaru took notice and stepped out of his hold. Kaoru was immediately overcome with guilt, as he saw the seriousness on his brother's face.

"R-really? You would have done that, for me?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, almost speechless with emotion, unable to do anything but stare.

"Of course. You're my brother, and I care about you, even if I care for Haruhi as well. I would respect your feelings, and support you." Hikaru answered. Kaoru felt like his knees would give away any second. He was being completely selfish. If the situation was flipped, Hikaru wouldn't have even hesitated to give up on his feelings. And here he was, taking away what was precious to his twin brother. What had happened to the distinct relationship between the two? They used to act as if they were one and the same. Hurting one another was almost unthinkable. And now he was doing exactly that. He shook with fear and hurt at the realization of exactly what he had done. Before he knew it, Hikaru was kneeling and had his arms wrapped around him.

"H-how? How can you still hug me after how much I hurt you?" Kaoru choked.

Hikaru stroked his back, "Because, you're still my brother. And even though I know why you did what you did, and I was hurt by it, I don't want to see you suffer." He pulled back to face Kaoru,

"But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna give Haruhi over." He said with a smirk. Kaoru laughed, wiping his tears,

"Fine by me, but just remember, I can take her away any time." And the two brothers laughed, yet with one question still remaining; just who will Haruhi choose?


	15. Revelation

**Hello, everyone! This is the second to last chapter of this story. I seriously can't believe it's almost finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really made me smile. I hope I wasn't too late for this, the next chapter should be up soon...but it depends on my schedule. Oh yes, and a reviewer brought to my attention that I tend to change tenses, it's all meant to be in past, so just FYI. I'll probably edit that later. Until then enjoy!**

**p.s: italics are a flashback.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Kyoya's words kept ringing in her head. She decided that she couldn't continue wallowing in pity and confusion. She closed her eyes, and a memory came.<br>_  
>The host club closed early that day. Tamaki had decided to take the hosts out for the rest of the day to a secluded mansion which overlooked a bright lake and a small pavilion attached to it as it floated in the middle.<em>

_Honey and Mori took out a canoe and went "fishing" in the lake, Kyoya retired on the shore with a book and a drink, Tamaki tried to convince Haruhi to go swimming, and the twins were planning pranks inside the pavilion._

_Finally, as Tamaki had finally convinced Haruhi to tentatively step into the water, the twins came from behind her and pushed her in. She made a huge splash, and not only got herself soaked, but also ended up drenching twins and Tamaki. The twins burst out laughing, while Tamaki was baffled at the situation. Haruhi sat in the water, blushing a bright red before finally joining in on their laughter. Soon, Hikaru held out his hand to help Haruhi up and they walked back into the mansion together._

_Later that night, a storm rolled into the area. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, causing a violent trembling to shake the house. Haruhi sat cowering under the covers, trying to block out the sounds from outside._

_Hikaru came into her room and found her. Haruhi was so taken back by his presence that she gasped loudly. He reassured her that it was only him. She was so relieved to see him that she jumped into his arms. He embraced her caringly. He told her stories to calm and soothe her. Eventually, she fell asleep._

_The next morning, both acted like nothing had happened. At the time, she hadn't realized it, but it bothered Haruhi that Hikaru had acted that way._

She could still remember the feel of Hikaru's warm arms around her. She felt secure, safe and she knew that she could trust him with her whole life. Haruhi recounted all the times when Hikaru had hugged or kissed her when they were dating. She had had the same tingling feeling when he took care of her that night.

When he kissed her...Haruhi touched her fingers to her lips and immediately thought back to when Kaoru kissed her that very night. She understood Kaoru's feelings, she did.

After all, Kaoru was more of a friend to her than Hikaru. While she did spend time with Hikaru, he only did so when he was with Kaoru. Kaoru would always make special trips to Haruhi in order to tell her yet another cheesy pick up line or unfunny joke that made her laugh nonetheless.

He would always listen to Haruhi while she told him about her day and then she would do the same with him. Kaoru was definitely one of her best friends, or rather a brother. She could not think of him in a romantic light.

Haruhi suddenly sat up. She came to a realization, which she should have come to sooner. She definitely considered Kaoru as nothing more than a friend, whereas she had always had a secret attraction to Hikaru, even if she never knew it. The answer had been in front of her the entire time. She mentally slapped herself. Then, she moved to scramble out the door and run out to the first mansion. The red light of the alarm clock stopped her however; it was 2.35 AM.

Haruhi realized that she will have to wait until morning came to voice her realization. She fell into a dreamless sleep until then.


End file.
